Fantastic Performances
by shadowpanda101
Summary: Various songs performed by our favorite family of superheroes. Is this a dream or reality?
1. Reed

Okay, I wrote this for a few reasons:

1.) I always pictured Reed as having a good singing voice.

2.) I love this song and I could totally picture Reed singing this.

Link to song (remove the spaces though): http: / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=wdXkSjpvF74

Here's the guide to read it:

"word"- Outloud

_"word"- Thought_

_Japanese- The song itself_

_"Japanese"- Quotes that are in the song_

Enjoy

Disclaimer: I do no own FF:WGH or Yuki, Muon, Madobe, Nite.

* * *

"_This is a dream. This __**has**__ to be a dream!"_ Reed told himself as he looked in front of the mirror. In it, his reflection was wearing an aqua-colored jacket with a red _m_ on the left breast pocket. Underneath said jacket was a white button-up shirt with a tie that had similar coloring to the _m_. He wore tan slacks and white tennis shoes. On the reflection's face was a pair of black, wire-framed glasses. The reflection hand held the violin Reed's mother gave him after she passed away.

"There's no way I'm awake. There's no way." The brown and white haired scientist told himself.

"Alright everyone, the show starts in three minutes!" an unknown individual voiced.

"What show?" Reed asked the hidden voice.

"Why, _your _show Sonny." The voice replied. Suddenly, the mirror disappeared and the leader of the FF was raised on a platform. It rose until Reed was in front of a massive crowd in what appeared to be an opera-like theatre. Reed turned around and noticed that Susan, Johnny, and Ben where sitting in a bleacher-like area, wearing formal attire and holding their own violins.

"Ladies and gentleman, performing the well loved song _"__Yuki, Muon, Madobe, Nite"_ put your hands together for Reed Richards!" the same voice yelled over an intercom.

"Wait, I don't even know what song you're talking about." As he said this, the scientist's fingers started positioning themselves on the violin, with no control from Reed. Reed started feeling his fingers and the bow stroking the violin in a light and fast note. Then, against his will, Reed's mouth opened and started singing in a foreign language.

_Oto mo nai sekai ni  
Maiorita__: I was snow_

The violin notes became faster as Reed started saying, not singing, something in the same foreign language.

_"Umidasarete kara sannenkan,_

_"watashi ha zutto sou yatte sugoshite kita."_

"_Why on Earth am I speaking in Japanese?" _Reed thought to himself, recognizing the language as he began to sing again.

_Nanika ga kowarete nanika ga umareru  
Kurikaeshi muda na koto sae  
Yamenai hito tachi fushigi na hito tachi  
Nagameru watashi mo fukumareta_

_Hodokenai mondai nado ari wa shinai to_  
_Shittetemo fukuzatu na dankai ga monogatari tsukutte yuku_

_Watashi nimo tada hitotsu no ganbou ga moteru nara_  
_Kioku no naka saisyo kara wo hon ni shite madobe de yomu_  
_PEEJI ni wa akai shirushi arawarete odoridasu_  
_Tsuraresou dato omoi nante doukasiteru keredo_  
_Kinjirareta WAADO wo tsubuyakeba saigo..._

As, the scientist was singing, his fingers and the bow swiftly stroked the stringed instrument in order to match the fast pace of the song.

_"Kono ginga wo toukatsu-suru Jouhou Tougou Shinentai ni yotte tsukurareta_

_"tai yuuki seimeitai kontakuto-you hyuumanoido intaafeesu._

_"Sore ga watashi."_

_Dokoka e nigeru no doko nimo nigenai  
Soredake de kachi aru ishiki  
Megenai hito tachi yasashii hito tachi  
Ugokasareta watashi no mirai  
_

_Nagaredasu tsuyoi chikara shiawase yobu to  
Ki ga tsuita sonomama de hitsuyou na monogatari shirusaretara__: mizu ja naku te motto sabisii tsubu_

_Sonzai ga kawaru hodo no yume wo motte mitakunaru_  
_Kanjou e to kyoukan e to tsunagareba madobe ni tachi_  
_Shizukesa ni dakare nagara mata kyou mo matteiru_  
_Yuruyaka ni furu_

_Iro ga nai sekai de _

_Mitsuketa no: You are a star._

_"Kiki ga semaru to shitara, mazu, anata."_

After this bit, Reed felt his bow and fingers play one of most beautiful violin solos he had ever heard. He stole a quick glance at his audience and noticed that they were awestricken by the beauty the notes produced. After the solo, his mouth began to move for the finale.

_Sonzai ga kawaru hodo no yume wo motte mitakunaru  
Kanjou e to kyoukan e to tsunagareba madobe ni tachi  
Shizukesa ni dakare nagara mata kyou mo matteiru  
Yuruyaka ni furu__: mizu ja naku te motto sabisii tsubu_

_Oto mo nai sekai ni_  
_Maiorita: I was snow_

_"Saisho kara watashi shika inai._

_"Jouhou no dentatsu ni sogo ga hassei-suru ka mo shirenai_

_"demo, kiite. Sore ga watashi ga koko ni iru riyuu, anata ga koko ni iru riyuu._

_"Shinjite."_

At the song's conclusion, Reed finally had control of his fingers. He moved them away from the violin and bowed to the audience. Said audience roared with applause, begging for an encore.

* * *

Reed and Review! (Pun intended)


	2. Susan

Sorry for not updating, but I have a few descent reasons *sweatdrop*.

1.) I've had a hard time finding a good song for Sue.

2.) I've had some school projects and tests to keep me occupied.

3.) I procrastinated and I've been lazy.

Anyway, enough of me boring with my execuses, on with the next chappie!

Link to song (remove the spaces though): http: / / www . youtube . com / watch?v=RQj2iOEx-V8

Disclaimer: I do not own FF:WGH or "Sally's Song"

* * *

Susan Storm leaned against the blue-grey walls of the Space Station. She looked out the window and noticed that Reed was outside answering the many questions of the paparazzi. She didn't have a clue as to the whereabouts of Johnny, Ben, or Victor, their companions on the flight. Sue let out a long and loud sigh and slid to the floor, wrapping her arm around her legs and burying her head in her knees.

"Is there something wrong miss?" Sue's head shot up and she noticed a young man with fair skin and black hair looking down at her. He was wearing a black button-up shirt and tan slacks under a white lab coat. On his face was a pair of silver wire-framed glasses and in his hand was a black clipboard.

"What?"

"I asked you if there was something wrong." His voice was gruff, but had that trusting atmosphere to it. He grinned, showing the gap between his front teeth.

"No, no, I'm fine."

"Are you sure? People don't usually sigh and slide to the ground unless they're upset about something?" He held out his free hand to Sue, who took it and rose up.

"Well, I guess there is something gnawing at my skull." Sue finally admitted.

"Would you like to talk about it?"

"Okay, do you know about the flight?"

"It's only been on the news all morning."

"Right, well, everyone is really excited about it, except me. I don't know why, but it feels like something inside me is screaming "DON"T GO ON THAT FLIGHT!!!" But the only thing about that is that my little brother is going on the flight, and I do not trust him anywhere near hi-tech equipment, and…"

"And what?" Then, without warning and with no control from her, Sue's lips began to move.

_I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
_

Sue looked out the window once more, staring intently at Reed's face.

_And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend_

Sue placed her right fist over her heart and lowered her head.

_And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be_

Susan raised her head and looked at Reed again, letting out a sigh.

_What will become of my dear friend?  
Where will his actions lead us then?_

Her gaze shifted from Reed to the hundreds of news anchors and camera men.

_Although I'd like to join the crowd  
In their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it doesn't last  
_

Sue noticed that the window changed into a mirror, but the reflection was not hers. Staring at her was Reed himself. Susan lifted her left hand, the reflection Reed lifting his hand along with her, and placed it on the mirror. Their hands connected for a moment before the reflection Reed rippled out and showed only Sue's reflection.

_And will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
For I am not the one_

The mirror changed back into a window and Sue turned around to say something to the mysterious man, but he was gone.

* * *

Okay, let me explain the craziness you have just read. I thought that it would cool to give Sue a little woman's intuition before the flight, man she was right! Also, I wanted to give ReedXSue fluff. Don't worry Suzie, you're totally Reed's one ^-^!


End file.
